


Death on two legs

by imaginesandideas



Series: Roger Taylor one-shots [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, In Public, Public Claiming, Roger is impatient, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandideas/pseuds/imaginesandideas
Summary: You're dressed up to the nines and it makes accompanying you very hard for Roger.





	Death on two legs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (@imaginesandideas).

You were dressed so neatly that one could think that you were either the interviewer or the person who’s going to be interviewed. Black, smoothly adhesive mid-thigh skirt, black stockings, burgundy v-neck chiffon shirt that exposed your collarbone while giving a glimpse of your cleavage. In addition - simple, black heels and sunglasses borrowed from Roger. What could possibly go wrong?

Everything.

The moment he saw you, you’ve realized how huge of a mistake you’d done. He couldn’t stop eyeing you up, down and around, twirling you in his arms whenever he got an occasion to.

It was supposed to be a promotional interview, scheduled for an hour. Roger had to beg for weeks to let you slip into it, as his ‘moral support’ cause some questions caused nastiness to wake up in him.

And so, after setting everything with the managers and getting approval from the boys, you were finally given a permission to attend an open interview - one of many in fact.

You have never been to one, so you decided to choose a chic outfit, one that would match with what Roger planned to wear. And he opted for baby-blue jacket, white buttoned shirt and a black tie, with simple suit trousers. Not overly dressed, not too basic.

Nevertheless you absolutely blew your boyfriend’s mind.

You could step on his foot with your heel and he wouldn’t even notice, he was way too concentrated on perceiving your every detail. You tried to avoid looking directly into his eyes in fear of bursting into a blushing mess.

And you couldn’t look like a mess - you were about to attend recorded interview!

Called out from the other room the five of you made your way out to the spotlight, ready to answer some questions.

Roger kept his hand firmly pressed on your lower back until he moved a chair for you to sit right next to him. When you two finally sat down comfortably you felt his warm hand squeezing on your thigh gently.

Freddie have just begun answering first questions when you felt his grip grow tighter and you looked up at him from beneath your shades. I mean, _his_ shades.

His face expressed nothing but pure relaxation.

His hand moved slowly up, and then suddenly down your thigh, torturing you in a sweetest way possible. The look on his face was unbelievably innocent, as if he wasn’t teasing you right in front of dozens of people. You praised gods for the blockade that tablecloth have become the moment he decided to embarrass you in the public eye. When asked a question he simply leaned down to the mic, not bothering to stop toying with the hem of your skirt, gently massaging your thigh underneath it. You swallowed, motioning to correct glasses that laid perfectly on your nose.

At some point he pinched you so hard you squealed, only so loud for the closest ones to hear, which earned a look from Brian. You simply looked in the opposite direction, trying to act as if nothing happened.

However that certainly did happen for elated Roger who biting his own lip, continued skimming up your leg. From afar you looked as if someone told you to swallow a stick, which was obviously not the reason why you kept your posture so stiff. Suddenly you felt his fingers graze over your most sensitive area, which earned him a content sigh from you. The corners of his mouth raised in a devilish smirk and he leaned into your ear, his hair tickling your cheek softly.

“_I wish I could eat you right now and here, princess. You look so absolutely fucking delicious._” In the corner of your eye you noticed him licking his lips with that shameless grin plastered all over his face.

“_Roger, please._” You whispered desperately. Roger chuckled, looking around the room making an impression of laughing at some sort of joke. It obviously wasn’t funny to you. “_We’re at the meeting. There are people everywhere around us._”

“_When did it stop us anyway, love._”

And with that he stood up from his chair focusing all attention on himself and gaining confused looks from the boys.

“_I think that’d be it for today, thank you all for coming, buy our record, and may God bless the Queen._”

„_Rog!_”

„_Love, we’re leaving._”

And with that he helped you stand up from your chair, and with accompaniment of startled crowd and huffing of confused Brian and John, you two left the room, Rogers’ hand not leaving the level of your bottom for any second.

Before the door closed, you heard Freddie saying “_Please excuse our drummer, our Roger’s been pretty tense lately._”

Though you felt absolutely embarrassed by his behaviour, you couldn't hide your flustered arousal and the feeling of goosebumps on your back until he pinned you to the nearest wall and attacked your neck.

“_If you’ll keep dressing like that for interviews, I won’t be able to finish any of them._” He breathed between kisses.

„_You’re gonna have to deal with the aftermaths of this though._”

“_Nothing I couldn’t handle, baby. And **you’re way too sweet to overlook**._”


End file.
